I'll Never Let You Go
by ladykoji
Summary: Warnings: Yaoi!!! Kakarotto's come back for his mate...except his mate isn't "his" anymore.


New Page 1

**I'll Never Let You Go**

Vegeta sighed as he sat down cautiously on the edge of the bed and   
moved to stretch out lazily beside his just newly found lover.   
Yaumcha, fast asleep, didn't stir even as the mattress lightly  
tilted   
with the saiyan no ouji's movements. Eyes closed, breathing  
heavy, he   
slept peacefully, just the way that the prince had found him when   
he'd finally arrived back home from a vigorous day of training.  
The   
slightly, shorter man reached down to stroke one of his lover's   
scarred cheeks, with awe at how beautiful his koi looked in the   
moonlight. He was glad that he had such a sight to come home to. He   
never regretted the day that he'd taken the once "lone  
wolf" for his   
mate. And while looking down at the earthling man he realized that   
fate had truly looked upon him kindly to deliver such a gift into his   
arms.  
  
Laying down and closing his eyes, Vegeta inhaled deeply. Exhaling, he   
felt his mind begin to fade until he could almost feel another   
existence well up inside as sleep overcame him. Darkness flowed   
through ever crack and crevice of his being, deepening with every   
shallow, exhausted breath he took. Almost as if he fell through the   
levels of consciousness he descended. Deeper and deeper…and  
deeper…  
and…  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
Inhaling sharply the saiyan's eyes flashed open in utter shock as  
a   
brilliant light seemed to flash awake in his mind. Sitting up with   
one swift movement, the prince glanced around, confused in disbelief   
at what was going on. Glaring left and right, a subtle flicker of   
curiosity ran through him as all that he could see far out into the   
distance on all sides was an empty dark. "What the…"  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
Spinning around as if it was the devil himself he might see, Vegeta   
swiftly moved into a fighting stance, fists up and ready.  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
A shadowed figure slunk out of the depths of the shadows, staring   
deep into his onyx eyes with a fierce longing. The saiyan no  
ouji's   
fists slowly lowered to remain lax by his sides as he stared back   
with disbelief.  
  
"Kakarot…?"  
  
  
"Yes Vegeta…It's me. Finally, I've…"  
  
"What the heck is going on!?! You-you're not supposed to be  
here!"  
  
"Oh, I'm not?" Goku asked with laughter in his voice.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed, not knowing if this was some trick of the   
mind or some other devious trick.  
  
"You and I both know what happened, Kakarot."  
  
"Yes, but there's something that you don't know..."  
  
"What?!?! That you've decided to come back and torture me  
some more?   
Come to haunt me now, have you? When you left you should have stayed   
away! I don't want to see you nor speak to you anymore, you  
deserter!   
You knew full well!" Turning away from Goku's sudden solemn   
expression, Vegeta stared into the pitch darkness that lay ahead of   
him with wandering eyes.  
  
"You knew full well…"  
  
Two strong arms encircled him and Vegeta, suddenly not having the   
energy to struggle, looked up into those deep dark eyes. Almost as   
deep as the shadows surrounding them.  
  
"I've been waiting so long to touch you again, Vegeta. To  
feel your   
skin against mine…to look into your soul all over again."  
  
Vegeta just snorted, but Goku continued on, unshaken.  
  
"To hold you again. I've had to spend so much time away from  
you; I   
realized how painful it was. How much of a mistake I made leaving   
you."  
  
"Yes, well now you've got all of eternity to think about what  
a baka   
yarou you are!" Vegeta shouted, whirling out of Goku's arms.  
"I was   
there, finally opening my heart to let a 3rd class baka like you in,   
because I believed in you! I was there for you and I believed in you!   
In your abilities, your strength and you're love. And instead of   
seeing what you finally had, you left it all behind. To run off with   
some stupid dragon in the end! To save this dirt clod you call Earth!   
But, that's not the point. I am prince of all saiyans and for  
once I   
bowed down for you! And you rammed it back down my throat like the   
dog you are…filth, that's exactly what you are. Filth."  
  
A hurt expression wallowed across Goku's face. "But, I  
realized my   
mistake, koi. And I've come back. I've been so far away from  
you that   
all I ever felt was pain. I realized that I could never really let   
you go, because we are one, Vegeta-kun. That's why there was so  
much   
pain in my heart…and why I came back!"  
  
"Well, now you can go back from where ever you came from. And  
don't   
you ever dare call me koi again. I loved you once, but never again.   
Besides I've found someone that compared to you, is gold. I  
don't   
care about you leaving anymore, mainly because it was my fault…my   
fault for ever thinking I loved you in the first place. But, you   
showed me the errors of my ways. As always, Kakarot."  
  
The sneer that erupted from Goku's features almost made Vegeta   
shudder, regretting what he'd just said. But he didn't have  
the time   
for anything else before he found himself face to face with the much   
taller saiyan, his feet no longer touching the ground because of the   
rough hand that grasped him by the shirt and above the ground.  
  
"Who..."  
  
"I...he…" Vegeta paused, fearful that Goku may have some  
plan of   
revenge against his Yaumcha. But, after a moment of deep thought he   
realized that the only way that Goku had even contacted him was   
because they had once been bonded, and traces of it still lingered.  
  
"Yaumcha…," barely an audible whisper.  
  
"Idiot! What have you done!?!"  
  
"I...I…"  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?"  
  
"You've lost it...gone mad."  
  
The prince grimaced noticeably as one of Goku's hands moved up to   
wrap around his throat tightly.  
  
"NO YOU'VE GONE MAD! YOU ARE MINE, DO YOU HEAR? NO BAKA  
NINGEN IS   
GOING TO CHANGE THAT! WE ARE BONDED! NOTHING BREAKS A BOND! I AM   
YOURS AS YOU ARE MINE!"  
  
"You are nothing, Kakarot…And no I am not yours. Now  
I…urk…suggest   
you...leave."  
  
It was getting harder to breath let alone speak, as Goku's grip   
tightened.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Vegeta. And you're staying with  
me, where   
you belong."  
  
"You can't make me stay," he said defiantly. I'm  
going to wake up any   
moment and you're going to disappear. And I'm going to forget  
this   
stupid dream and forget you!"  
  
"Oh you think so, my little prince...hmm?" he whispered into  
the   
prince's ear, even as the smaller man still hung. "You think  
you can   
get away?" Vegeta's facial expression turned from doubt to  
absolute   
fear as raw power began to erupt from Goku's form. Goku just  
sneered   
with a deadly look in his eyes.  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Yaumcha rolled over to snuggle against the body that was stretched   
out beside him, wrapping his arms around the figure lovingly.   
Yawning, he just fell into the embrace, not bothering to open his   
eyes to look his companion in the face.  
  
"Glad to see you're home, Vegeta-kun. I missed you…,"  
Yaumcha mumbled   
still half asleep.  
  
But, Vegeta didn't answer. Not a sound.  
  
"It's so lonely and boring when you're not around,  
Geta-chan…And we   
haven't been spending much time together lately, have we? I was   
thinking that a little vacation of the sorts is due, don't you  
think,   
Veggie-kun?"  
  
Yaumcha opened his eyes and blinked into the hollow nape of  
Vegeta's   
neck, his arms still wrapped around the ouji's waist, chin  
resting on   
the shorter man's shoulder. Usually, Yaumcha was able to get a  
riot   
out of Vegeta for using those god awful nicknames that Vegeta hated   
so much. He always said they were childish and demeaning even though   
Yaumcha loved to refer to the prince as "his little  
vegetable". But,   
tonight he wasn't even giving the slightest reply. Sitting up  
with a   
huff, Yaumcha glared down at the saiyan with lover's anger in his   
eyes.  
  
"Well, you don't have to be such a prick about it, Vegeta!  
You may   
think of me as some play doll that you can just run to now and then,   
but I actually want to spend some…"  
  
The once lone wolf stared down, horror and realization slowly filling   
his mind. His voice faltered as he tried to find a voice inside to   
call Vegeta's name…But, all went blank as all sanity fell  
away and   
raw screams filled his throat.  
  
Blood oozed out from between the saiyan no ouji's lips, slightly   
parted, as it trickled down his chin and onto his shirt. Almost   
seeming symbolic, in a way, it dribbled down his chest, forming a   
crude, red mess just over his heart, the cold and lifeless organ   
having suddenly erupted only moments ago. His eyes stared above,   
unseeing and clouded, not showing the slightest bit of the defiant,   
proud life he once held within.  
  
The screams echoed throughout the halls of the house and through the   
neighbourhood without mercy on the rest of the sleeping city. But, if   
Yaumcha's screams had had the chance to cease for only a moment  
he   
would have heard something that would have said it all. A whisper of   
a voice, almost inaudible, inside the depths of his shattered mind.  
  
"Mine…"  



End file.
